Bright Dawn
by Sendo Sheng
Summary: Taiwan gives Hong Kong a memorible birthday: Happy Birthday Hong Kong :D
1. Chapter 1

**_Bright Dawn_**

The morning was filled with the gentle mist of the night but slowly cleared as the sun shined brightly. Even though the sun began to rise, he slept quietly, occasionally stirring as he dreamt of undistinguishable things.

However, as he continued to sleep, a hand found its way to his head, gently shaking him. At the same time, he could hear a sweet voice calling to him. He couldn't tell who it was exactly as he was still drowsy and eyed shut.

"Xiang."

He brushed it off with a soft groan. He waited until he could feel a finger poking at his cheek

"Xiang," the voice continued. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes staring back at him. "Happy Birthday."

A small smile appeared on his face. "Thank you Mei."

"My pleasure~" she sang. "Now get up. I have the whole day planned out for us," she exclaimed excitedly.

Xiang wanted to know what she had in store but knew it would be useless getting even a hint from the stubborn girl. Besides, surprises were more fun anyway. The Cantonese boy emerged from his bed lazily and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Mei smiled and gave him a quick hug before she ran off. "I'm going to go make you some breakfast, kay?"

The Asian went off and began his usual morning routine. The moment he stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in his usual attire, the sweet and savory smell of one of his favorite dishes found itself within his senses. Xiang was drawn to the smell of the food and he found himself in the kitchen not too long after.

Mei was sitting next to a large steamer as a white apron protected her from any spilled food. "Oh Xiang, you got out quickly."

He nodded and went over to observe the steamer. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Pork buns," she chirped. Xiang's eyes brightened to hear this and gave Mei a tight hug. The girl returned the warm embrace and the two sat next to each other, waiting for the buns to finish.

No one would ever know it but Xiang loved Mei's rendition of his favorite pork buns. They tasted wonderful to him but the only problem was when he starts eating them, he couldn't stop. So in the end, the only people that would actually get to taste were Mei herself and Xiang.

The timer soon went off and Mei stood up to retrieve the pork buns. She carefully removed the treats from the steamer and placed it on a large plate. Xiang waited at the table eagerly as he saw the white steam emerging from the fresh food. Mei lifted the large plate and swiftly flew over to the table and placed the plate down.

"Enjoy," she welcomed. Mei quickly grabbed one of the large treats for herself before Xiang began to rapidly devour the buns. Mei ate her bun at a moderate pace as she watched him eat. It amazed her that Xiang could eat so many of her pork buns even though she made enough to feed at least twenty people and he never gained any weight from it. At the same time, she wondered if he could actually taste them because at the rate he was eating, she suspected that he was just inhaling them.

After a few minutes, only one was left on the plate and Xiang now took his time to eat the one he was holding. He never got tired of the taste but when the last ones came into view, he liked to savor the taste. As he nibbled on his bun, he noticed neither of them had any drinks and stood up to fetch something.

The dining room was now empty except for Mei who still was happily eating her pork bun. Without any noticed, a large yell erupted from the hallways and she knew instantly that Yong Soo was there. The Korean waltzed into the room as his bright cheery face took in the scene before him and then he noticed the single pork bun on the table.

"Oh, pork buns! Did you make that Mei-Mei?" The Taiwanese girl nodded since her mouth was full of food but she needed to tell him not to touch it. "You know, pork buns originated in Korea ~daze." Yong Soo strolled over to the plate and prepared to retrieve the bun.

Before he could even touch it, Xiang flew into the room with a kick which slammed into the Korean and knocked him across the room. He then quickly snatched up the bun and began to bite into it. "Don't. Touch. My. Pork. Bun."

"Aww, but no one ever gets to eat Mei-Mei's pork buns besides you."

The Taiwanese girl sighed to herself, knowing that she failed to warn the Korean before he made the fatal mistake. Before she knew it, a plastic bottle of bubble tea found its way in front of her and she looked up to see Xiang holding a similar bottle too. Mei gratefully took the drink and began to sip.

Mei completely ignored Yong Soo and refocused her attention to Xiang, remembering the plans she still had in store. She quickly stood up and grabbed Xiang's hand and ran out the door with him. "We'll be back later," she shouted.

Mei was far too busy running with Xiang to notice that he developed a slight blush as Mei held his hand. Even if they were going out for a long time, he still blushed at the feeling of her soft warm hands. After a few more minutes of running, Mei finally slowed down to a walking pace and took a moment to catch her breath.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked.

"Well I thought that you would like to enjoy the day with just the two of us," she answered.

"You're correct on that but what are we exactly going to do?"

"Oh, umm look around the town. You know, just taking up as much time as possible." Mei gave Xiang an honest smile and hoped that he wouldn't investigate anymore. It was her part of the plan to keep Xiang busy for the entire day after all.

"Well as long as it's with you then it'll be a wonderful day."

Mei blushed slightly from the comment. "T-that's good. So, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm, I got an idea."

Xiang took Mei's hand and began to guide her toward a park. The park was very serene since there weren't many people around. The couple found a good spot to lie down; right under a shady tree. Xiang lay out under the tree and invited Mei to join him. She happily got down next to him and entwined her hand with his.

"It's a nice day out…" Mei commented.

"Yeah it is. Let's just enjoy it for now."

She nodded silently and closed her eyes, only focusing on the person next to her. Mei wanted to get closer and began to slowly inch toward Xiang. He noticed her movements and laughed softly. He turned to his side and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "If you wanted to get closer, you could've just said you know."

Mei hid her growing red face into Xiang's chest. "I-it's embarrassing sometimes…"

"What's to be embarrassed about?"

"Well maybe it isn't but you don't usually get close to people so I try to take things slower."

"Mei, that's silly. I always love being close to you." Xiang only confirmed it more as he tightened his embrace.

"T-that's good to know." Mei wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his neck. "I don't want to leave your side."

"That's perfectly fine. I'd miss your warmth too much."

"Me too."

Mei remained perfectly still as she enjoyed Xiang's presence. She didn't ever want the moment to end. It was always so peaceful when she was around him and he always made her so happy. Being so close to him, she could clearly take in his scent. It was a combination of food and occasionally ash because of the fireworks he played with so much. But it was his scent and she loved it.

Xiang buried his face into her soft and luscious hair. He never regretted a single moment he spent with Mei because all of those moments were when he was the happiest; just spending time was her was enough for him.

After the longest time, Mei was the first to make any movement. She titled her head up so she could see Xiang's face and she looked at him lovingly. Xiang returned the affectionate gaze and slowly moved forward and kissed her.

Mei closed her eyes and exerted her own amount of pressure in return. The kiss lasted for an extensive time until they parted. Both were breathless from lack of air but they didn't care. Mei tightened her arms around Xiang's neck and pulled him in, kissing again but with more force to it. Xiang returned the pressure as he mimicked Mei and tightened his arms around her waist. Both could feel their insides overwhelmed with delight from their kissing.

When the two parted this time, both needed a moment to catch their breath. "D-do you want to continue or do something else?" Xiang asked, hesitantly.

Mei chuckled slightly and kissed his cheek. "Only if you want to."

"Just checking with you but I'm going to try something a little different."

Xiang swiftly moved his lips to her neck and kissing her there. Mei gasped from the new sensation and her hands grabbed onto his hair. Xiang moved slowly as he trailed his lips across her porcelain skin and down her neck until he stopped at her collar. "You okay?"

Mei gave a shy nod as her cheeks burned with red. "P-please continue."

Xiang chuckled and began to kiss her again. Mei began to let out soft moans as Xiang switched to nibbling on her soft skin, taking care not to bite her too hard.

A sudden ringing broke their moment together and Mei's eyes snapped opened. She pulled away slightly and reached over to her purse and took out her cell phone. She read the text sent to her and she sighed. "Yao-ge wants us to come home."

Xiang pouted slightly before he sat up but he still held onto Mei. "Well it was fun while it lasted."

"Y-yeah. That was unexpected."

"Glad you enjoyed it Mei." Xiang smiled and helped Mei to her feet. "Well let's go home then."

* * *

><p>Xiang and Mei now stood in front of the Asian household and prepared to enter when Xiang just thought about something. "Did Yao-ge say why we needed to go home?"<p>

"Err, just you know, it's getting a bit late out."

Xiang raised an eyebrow, suspicious. Before he could respond however, Mei went forward and opened the door but it was pitch black inside. Mei smiled and held his hand as she guided him into the house.

The lights of the house flashed on and out came their fellow Asians. "Surprise!"

Xiang stared stunned at the surprise party and then turned to see Mei grinning widely. "Happy Birthday Xiang."

* * *

><p>Xiang couldn't stop smiling as he began to straighten up the room. Yong Soo had gone crazy with the entertainment. Yao entered the room, carrying a vacuum cleaner and stopped. "Xiang ~aru. You shouldn't be cleaning; it's your birthday."<p>

"I don't mind. But have you seen Mei?"

"Umm no? ~aru. She disappeared after everyone started to go to bed."

"Hmm, I guess she went to bed."

"Well you should too ~aru. You deserve a good rest for today."

"Xie xie Yao-ge. I'll go to bed then."

Xiang finished arranging the couch and went off to his room. The room was dimly lit by the stars and the moonlight, giving his room a very natural and serene setting. Xiang sighed and stretched from his long but wonderful day. He went over to his bathroom and changed into his pajamas. He did his usual nightly routine and closed the bathroom light.

Xiang strolled over to his bed and collapsed onto the soft mattress. He took a moment to enjoy the softness before he pulled the covers over him. He closed his eyes and began to try and sleep until something shifted in his bed.

His eyes snapped open but he didn't see anything. He turned to his other side and right in front of him was Mei's grinning face. "Hey Xiang."

"M-Mei? What are you doing here?"

"Well, during the entire day, I never got to give you your present."

"I don't need anything."

"But I'm pretty sure you're going to like this one~" she sang.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Me."

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: don't own Hetalia. just the plot<p>

A/N: So this is for Hk's b-day and I just wanted to write this. This first part is where all the fluff is, the next chapter contains explicit lemon. So if you don't like to read that stuff best to stop now. And I shall continue my message in the next part. Also, the title is just another form of birthday where birth is bright and day is dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia

A/N and warnings: This is the very first time I've ever written anything like this so I sincerely apologize if the chapter is unenjoyable and just plain bad. Really really sorry if it's bad _

* * *

><p>Xiang blinked his eyes a few times as he continued to stare at her. "Y-you?"<p>

"Yes, me," she blushed

"And what does that entitle?"

Mei wrapped her arms around him and in a low and seductive voice, she answered. "_Anything_."

Xiang snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer until something soft pressed against him. He raised an eyebrow and pulled the covers off from them. Xiang instantly started to blush as he saw Mei's body was clothed in a very short red night gown, but even deeper when he realized how thin the satin was and what she wasn't wearing underneath it.

Mei grinned and pulled him back down against her. "I'm cold, Xiang."

Xiang couldn't deny how much he wanted Mei at that point as he crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. The girl was slightly startled by the suddenness but she returned the kiss, moaning slightly into it from the sheer skill of his lips against hers.

The two pulled back for only a moment as they regained their breath until they began to kiss once more. Xiang gently licked against her lower lip, silently demanding for entrance. Mei opened her mouth only slightly until Xiang's tongue darted inside her mouth and began to explore. Mei held him tighter as she moaned against his actions. Xiang could taste the distant sweetness of bubble tea but more importantly to him, he could taste her.

Xiang pulled away to catch his breath, leaving a dizzy Mei but despite her dizziness, she still wanted more; more of Xiang. Immediately, she pulled him back down and initiated another kiss. As their lips were locked together, Mei's hand slowly went around to the front of his shirt and she quietly began to unbutton it. Xiang blushed slightly but responded by pulling down the straps of her nightgown.

The two broke their kiss and Xiang pulled back slightly so he could see Mei and she could see him. Mei's silky smooth skin glowed in the fluorescent moonlight as her face was tinged with a slight pink. Mei raised her hand and began to smooth it over Xiang's perfectly sculpted chest and abs, making her blush deepen.

Xiang smirked slightly and leaned down, kissing her forehead gently. He moved his head down slightly and began to kiss along her slender neck, taking all the time he needed to properly smother her sensitive skin in kisses. Mei moaned and pulled Xiang closer to herself as she caressed his back. Xiang continued to kiss against her neck but his hands unwrapped themselves from her waist and began to explore the bare skin of her upper torso.

Mei gasped as one of Xiang's hands found its way to the tender mound of soft flesh at her chest and slowly and gently began to squeeze it. Xiang was pleased with her reactions but every sound she made, only increased in the tension between his legs. As he continued to fondle her chest, he increased the pressure only slightly but that was enough to make her break into a whimper.

Mei moved toward Xiang's pants and began to slide them off, wanting to return the favors. Xiang helped her and discarded his pants to where his shirt lay. Mei took a moment to look down and immediately turned scarlet. Xiang stared at her curiously but continued with his actions as he inched up her nightgown.

Slowly he caresses her thighs as he gets closer and closer to it. He rests his hand right on her inner thigh, making her shiver slightly as he leans down to kiss her again, knowing what the next moment will bring. Reaching between her thighs, he feels the warm moistness through the silk of her underwear. Not wasting any more time, Xiang rolled the panties off her legs and quickly slipped her nightgown off her body as it landed to the ground with a whisper.

Xiang's hand returned to her precious spot and he gently began to rub against it ever so perfectly. Mei's moans were muffled by Xiang's kiss but she still couldn't hold back as she arched her back as sparks of pleasure began to surge through her body.

Mei's mind was extremely fuzzy but she enjoyed ever single second of Xiang's play. Quietly, she reached down and wrapped her delicate hand around Xiang's hardened member and began to stroke it slowly. Xiang let out a soft moan as he continued his motions with Mei only now, he began to speed up slightly. Xiang desperately wanted relief as Mei teased him but he wanted her to enjoy this more.

All of a sudden, Mei broke from their kissing and stared up to him pleadingly. "X-Xiang… please…" she begged. "I n-need y-you." Her eyes were full of the same desire as his and he leaned down and kissed her gently.

Xiang removed his hand from her wetness and looked at his hand and licked the juices covering his hand. Mei blushed as she watched the act and saw that his eyes became even hungrier from the taste. But after seeing him do that, she got even wetter. After a moment, Xiang brought his mind back as he regained some of his mentality. Mei smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to position himself. He stared down at her lovingly as she returned the passionate gaze.

Slowly, he nudged his member against her dampened spot as he teased her slightly. Mei's pleas became more urgent as he did this but he wanted to be sure he wouldn't hurt her. Gradually, he began to enter her. Mei bit her lip down from the pain of first entrance as her nails dug into his back. Mei was incredibly tight around him and he wanted nothing more than to move but he cared more about her well being. So he waited as Mei adjusted to the size his throbbing member until finally Mei nodded to him.

Xiang began a slow and taunting speed as he pulled himself out and back in. Mei's pain gradually began to melt away as she relaxed more. Xiang could see it in Mei's expression and changed his pace, speeding up with each thrust. Mei threw her back in pure delight as she moved her hips along with him. Xiang started to kiss any spot on Mei that he could reach and each kiss drew a moan from her as their skin was even more sensitive from their glistening sweat.

The two began to lose all senses to the heat and focused all their attention to each other. The heat growing in both of them continued to grow until they were so close. Mei began to cry out Xiang's name with each thrust he slammed into her. Mei and Xiang moved together in sync in both mind and body.

In one final move, Xiang pulled back as far as he could and slammed back into and immediately, Mei cried out, throwing her head back as she reached her climax. Mei was completely washed over in pleasure as she closed her eyes, she could see stars. Xiang could feel her contractions pushing him to the edge as he quickly followed her, letting out a low groan as he came.

Xiang fell next to her as both of them remained panting until Mei pulled Xiang in for a kiss. It was a gentle and warm connection that gave both of them that satisfaction they wanted. The two lied next to each other as Mei's arms remained wrapped around Xiang's shoulders and Xiang held Mei close with his arms around her waist.

"T-that was amazing…" she commented. Mei laid her head on Xiang's chest and she let out a content sigh. "B-but I had no idea you were that… big."

Xiang chuckled at her flushing face but gently ran his hand through her hair. "Thanks Mei. I may be Asian but not entirely, you know."

"Well now I do," she replied. Mei let out a soft yawn and cuddled against her lover. "Well I'm exhausted."

"Then rest, my love. And thank you for the wonderful birthday." Mei smiled and closed her eyes as Xiang soon followed, both drifting off into a deep slumber.

_Omake:_

The morning sun's light came earlier than usual as its rays lit the quiet room. Mei opened her eyes slowly; her first sight of the day being her love in front of her. She leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek and his eyes opened softly to see her.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Morning, Mei. How did you sleep?"

"Amazingly but…" her face began to blush. "I'm not going to tell you my dream."

"Why not?"

"B-because… it was like what we did last night…"

"Mei, you pervert," he teased.

"It's not my fault!" she argued. She then threw off the sheets covering them. "You never pulled out of me so now I'm damp." Her face had already turned crimson as she explained.

"Oh, sorry. But you never said you didn't dislike it."

"… I don't." Mei pouted as Xiang grinned at her. She began to lift herself out when Xiang wrapped his arms around her. "X-Xiang… what are you doing?" Mei's face still held its crimson color.

"I'm not done playing with my present…"

* * *

><p>It was late into the evening when Yao finally returned home after a long's day work. Just as he was going to the bathroom for a relaxing shower, he noticed four nations pressed up to Xiang's bedroom door. He went over to them, slightly irritated by their actions. "What are you all doing? ~aru"<p>

None of them answered and Yao groaned to himself as his curiosity got to him too. The Chinese man pressed his ear against the door and what he heard made his eyes grow wide. All he could hear were the soft moans and cries of both Xiang and Mei through the door.

"What in the world is going on here? ~aru"

"We don't know," answered Tai.

"But, these sounds have been coming from the door for the entire day and Xiang and Mei haven't left the room," explained Yue.

Yao stared at them all stunned. He needed to put a stop to this and just as he was about to break open the door, the lock turned. All five of the nations fell through the door frame and landed in front of a robed Xiang and Mei.

"What are you guys doing!" Mei demanded.

"We weren't listening to you all day, that's for sure," explained Yong Soo.

The other four nations glared at the idiot Korean when they returned their attention to a flushed Mei and a scary looking Xiang. "Get out of our way," Xiang ordered.

The nations immediately moved out of the way as Xiang lifted Mei in his arms bridal style and went over to the kitchen.

"What are you two doing?" Yao asked.

Mei looked over Xiang's shoulder to see them. "Well, I'm sore, so Xiang offered to carry me. We're going to get something to eat, take a shower, then get back to bed."

Yao stood up and gave them a stern look. "I will not accept this. You two are not allowed to have sex until you're married."

"Then I'll marry her," Xiang answered simply, producing a shock from all the nations save Mei, who looked at him with a pink tinge in her face. But despite her reaction, she smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>An: Well... there it is / I hope you guys liked it and if you didn't, I'm really sorry. I needed practice for this stuff because of something I'll have to write later but thank you for your time. Tell me what you think in a review and all reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
